


Math(tinik)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, Insecure Kyungsoo, M/M, Slow Kyungsoo, Smart Jongin, University
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Slow at mahina si Kyungsoo sa Math, kaya nang nireview siya ni Jongin, siya'y tinapat na imposible pang maipasa niya ang subject na hindi niya kayang mahalin at hindi siya kayang mahalin pabalik.





	Math(tinik)

**Author's Note:**

> ito ay based sa twt na ito, "I'm in the library and there's a bf helping his gf study and I've been overhearing parts of their conversation for the last hour and he just said "Babe, I'm gonna be honest with you. You're going to fail this test, I love you, but there's nothing we can do about it now" I’m dead"
> 
> eto ang bersyon ko ng kaisoo at sana ay magustuhan niyo rin :)))

Nakaabang agad si Jongin sa labas ng building ng boyfriend niyang si Kyungsoo.

At ayun, di rin naman naging mahirap ang paghanap sa maliit na lalaki na halos itim lahat ang suot mula sa sumbrero, tshirt, skinny jeans hanggang sa sapatos nito. Sabihin man ng iba na wirdo kung manamit si Kyungsoo, para kay Jongin, siya pa rin ang pinaka-cute at maganda sa lahat.

"Kyungsoo!" Kaway niya sa lalaking nakasalamin na akap akap ang kanyang bag sa harapan. Tumingala ang lalaki at tumakbo agad papunta kay Jongin.

Agad na inakbayan ni Jongin ang kasintahan at nasa kanila na naman ang atensyon ng ibang estudyante.

Nga pala, Biology student pala itong si Jongin at si Kyungsoo naman ay English major. Magkahiwalay man ang kanilang mga building o magkakaiba man ang schedule nila araw-araw, nagagawan pa rin naman nila ng paraan makapagkita.

Isa pa, kilalang-kilala silang dalawa sa campus lalo na si Jongin na sikat sa angkin nitong katikasan at kagwapuhan. Kaya nga ang mga freshies, sa tuwing nakikita siya sa hallway o kung saan man ay agad nagkaka-crush sa kanya. Yun nga lang, gay si Jongin. Hindi bisexual o kung ano. Gay na buong buo.

Mapunta naman tayo kay Kyungsoo--gay din, pero habulin din ng mga babae dahil sa taglay nitong kakyutan. Pero ang matindi, pati straight napapabaluktot niya nang hindi niya nalalaman.

At sila, nagkakilala lang naman sila dahil sa isang mutual friend. Simple lang, sinamahan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigang si Sehun sa Science Building para kitain ang kaibigan nitong si Baekhyun na nanghihiram non ng sci-cal. Sakto kasama ni Baekhyun si Jongin ng panahong iyon. At oo, aaminin ni Kyungsoo na kinabahan siya dahil di niya kilala ang kasama ni Baekhyun na nung araw din na iyon lang niya nakita. Oo, nagwapuhan siya agad sa unang tingin at di rin naman niya inasahan na sa pag-uwi niya ng bahay ay makikita niya ang friend request ng gwapong lalaki na nagngangalang Jongin Kim. Aba'y may gc pa sila nina Sehun at Baekhyun kung saan dun siya inaasar ng mga kaibigan. Sa chat nag-umpisa, na nauwi rin sa pagkikita kung minsan sa campus, hanggang sa--maniwala man kayo o sa hindi, si Kyungsoo ang unang umamin. Si Kyungsoo ang unang humalik sa labi ni Jongin at the rest is history. Ngayon, ten months na silang mag-on at going strong.

At sinong mag-aakala na sina Sehun, Baek at Jongin ay may sarili rin palang gc noong hilaw pa ang kanilang relasyon? Nakakatuwang isipin pero heto na sila at matibay pa rin.

"Kamusta quiz mo sa math? Nadalian ka ba?" Masayang panimula ni Jongin habang sila ay naglalakad palabas ng campus para kumain ng pananghalian sa paborito nilang karinderya.

Yumuko bahagya si Kyungsoo sa yakap niyang libro at umiling. "Nahirapan." Tipid niyang sagot.

"Pero at least nagawa mo naman makakaya mo panigurado pasado ka." Entusiyastikong sambit ni Jongin para tanggalin ang negatibong awra na bumabalot sa kanyang jowa.

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kasintahan kahit alam niya sa sarili na imposible ang sinasabi ni Jongin. Math ang usapan. Eto yung sibject na kahit anong pilit niyang gustong mahalin, ay di niya magawa.

Madalas silang ganito. Madalas si Jongin ganito. Na kahit ba pasan na ni Kyungsoo ang daigdig ay nagagawa pa rin ni Jongin iahon siya mula sa pagkakalunod sa sariling kalungkutan at kadismayahan sa sarili.

 

-

 

Hindi na bago sa dalawa ang tumambay sa library para mag-aral. Partikular kay Kyungsoo na laging kinakailangan ang tulong ni Jongin sa asignaturang Matematika kung saan siya pinakamahina.

Palibhasa si Jongin, kahit anong asignatura ang ibato mo sa kanya, nakakaya niya. Ni kahit di nga mag-aral kuhang-kuha niya at napeperpekto niya ng walang kahirap-hirap ang mga quizzes nito. Kumpara kay Kyungsoo na kailangan pa ng ilang oras na pag-aaral maintindihan at maunawaan lang ang topic na kailangan niyang baunin bago ang isang pagsusulit. Nag-aaral din naman si Jongin, pero ang bilis niya pumick-up kaya naman di siya nagtatagal sa pagtuon sa iisang asignatura at mas maikli ang oras ng kanyang pag-aaral.

Dahil prelims na naman at sembreak na sa susunod na linggo, puspusan si Kyungsoo sa pag-aaral lalo na sa math kung saan siya nangangapa.

Nakakahiya mang isipin na hirap na hirap siya sa Sets, Probability at Algebra, dahil takteng yan, kaya nga siya nag-English major ay para iwasan ang Math, pero minor pa rin pala ito kaya wala siyang takas.

"J-Jongin, di ko pa rin maintindihan." Inamin din niya sa huli. Kani-kanina lang ay tuwang-tuwa siya dahil sa wakas at naintindihan din niya ang pag-factor ng polynomials pero nang siya na mismo ang magsasagot sa ginawang test ni Jongin para sa kanya ay hindi na niya iyon masagutan nang walang gabay ni Jongin.

Sobrang pathetic ng pakiramdam niya.

Pero gaya ng nakagawian, ni hindi siya kinainisan ni Jongin sa pagiging slow niya sa Math. Imbis, maubusan ng pasensya, malugod pa rin si Jongin na turuan si Kyungsoo step by step sa tinatanong nito.

"Saan yung di mo masagutan?" Mahinahong tanong ni Jongin na nakahawak na sa bolpen at handa na ipakita kay Kyungsoo kung paano sagutan ang isang algebraic expression.

"Ito tsaka 'to." Dalawa ang tinuro ni Kyungsoo kahit hirap siyang sagutan ang lima pa. Ni hindi rin nga niya sigurado kung tama ba ang sagot sa pitong items na nagawa niya. Nakakahiya. At oo, nahihiya siya kay Jongin.

"Ganito yan, Soo..." Nag-umpisa muli si Jongin sa pagpapaliwanag ng iba't-ibang paraan sa pag-fafactor ng polynomials. Tutok at pilit naman na inuunawa ni Kyungsoo ang pinapaliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya. Noong high school naman kaya niya mag-isa magsagot ng ganito, pero ewan ba niya bakit pagtapak niya ng kolehiyo tila naging kumplikado ang mga pinapasagutan sa kanila kaya't mabilis din tuloy siyang malito. "Okay na? Gets mo na ba?"

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at inihipan ang kanyang humahaba na na bangs. "Subukan ko."

"Seryoso, Soo, pano ka naka-graduate ng high school?" Pagbibiro ni Jongin na sinamaan agad ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Biro lang, biro lang." Tapik ni Jongin sa likod ng kasintahan bago pumataas ito para suklayin ang malambot na buhok ni Kyungsoo.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at nag-pokus muli sa pagsasagot sa papel.

Habang abala si Kyungsoo sa pagsasagot, abala rin naman si Jongin sa pagtitig sa kasintahan.

Sabihin man ng kanyang tropa na mahina at may pagka-slow si Kyungsoo sa mga bagay-bagay ay hindi pa rin mag-iiba ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. Ika nga niya sa mga ka-LOL at ka-DOTA 2 niya, "Kapag mahal mo, di mo yan susukuan, di mo yan pagsasawaan kahit ano pa man siya. Slow nga si Kyungsoo, aminado ako doon, pero wala naman yun dun. Pag mahal mo, bobo man o hindi, aakayin mo yan. Kaya nga may 'kayo' kasi kayo at kayo rin ang magtutulungan sa huli." Simula nun, tameme na ang tropa niya na lahi na niyang iniiwan sa ere para maglaro sa Mineski.

Slow nga si Kyungsoo, pero wala ring makapapantay sa kung paano siya mag-aruga at magmahal. Isa pa, aminado siyang tatanga-tanga sa kusina pero si Kyungsoo, siya na ata ang pinakamagaling magluto sunod sa kanyang nanay. Idagdag na rin ang pagiging malinis ni Kyungsoo sa paligid at angkin nitong kasipagan sa gawaing bahay na di kaya gawin ni Jongin gawa ng katamaran. Kung may mga bagay na di kaya si Kyungsoo, meron din naman si Jongin at silang dalawa ang matik na pinupunan ang kahinaan at kakulangan ng isa't-isa.

"Uh, Jongin?" Kinalabit ni Kyungsoo ang nakatulalang si Jongin at iniabot ang papel.

"Oh, tapos ka na?" Naputol ang pagmamasid ni Jongin sa kasintahan at umayos na ng upo.

"Tingnan natin yung Sets kung master mo na."

"O-okay..." bulong ni Kyungsoo at kinakabahan dahil panigirado ay marami siyang mali sa inihandang exam ni Jongin para sa kanya.

Umiwas muna siya ng tingin at kinalikot ang hibla ng sinulid sa strap ng bag niya.

Tahimik silang pareho at ang tanging naririning lang ni Kyungsoo ay ang kaluskos ng papel at ang pagguhit ng bolpen sa papel. Tila may melodiyang nabubuo at tila wari niya kung ano ang tunog ng ekis sa tsek. Ngunit ayaw na rin niya bilangin pa ang tunog ng mali sa tama.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin sa kanyang tabi at siya'y napatingala.

"Kyungsoo, lika..." humarap si Jongin sa kasintahan at kinuha ang kamay nito. Hindi pq nagsasalita si Jongin sa kung ano ang gusto niyang sabihin, alam na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. "Soo, mahal kita, alam kong alam mo yan, pero kase..." tumikhim si Jongin at binaliktad ang papel na hawak para ipakita kay Kyungsoo ang iskor niya. "Tatapatin na kita, baka mahirapan ka maipasa exam mo, baka di mo maipasa 'tong subject na 'to."

Sa papel, ang markang nakuha ni Kyungsoo ay 18 over 60.

"G-Ganun ba?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo at tila sinasampal siya sa mukha ng nakuha niyang iskor na bobo talaga siya sa Math.

"Soo, uy wag ka umiyak." Tarantang sabi ni Jongin dahil tumutulo na ang mga luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Di rin naman namalayan ni Kyungsoo na tumatagatak na pala ang mga luha sa kanyang mga pisngi. Agad naman niya iyong pinunasan.

"Bakit ganun? Nakikinig naman ako maigi sa prof pero hirap na hirap pa rin ako sa pag-intindi ng lesson. Ang simple simple ng mga yan sa mga kaklase ko pero ako naghahabol na lang lagi. Tapos ikaw...di ka ba naiinis sa akin, Jongin? Na kahit anong turo mo sa akin di ko talaga makuha? Tama ka nga, bakit ko ba naipasa high school? Bakit ba ako nakapasa sa magandang eskwelahan na 'to samantalang simpleng math di ko magawa."

Inakbayan ni Jongin ang kasintahan at nilapit sa kanya. "Alam mo, Soo. Lahat tayo may kanya-kanyang kahinaan. Sa Math ka lang naman ganyan. Ang galing mo kaya sa English tsaka magsulat. Magaling ka magluto, gumawa ng gawaing bahay, tsaka...ano ka ba, Math lang yan. Di mo naman dadalhin yang algebra na yan pag nagkatrabaho ka. May Math pero simpleng Math lang. At di ako naiinis sayo o kung ano man. Gustong-gusto ko kaya lagi na kasama ka nag-aaral dito. Slow ka nga lang minsan, pero alam mo," binunggo ni Jongin ang noo niya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo at tumitig sa kanya. "Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal." At hinigpitan rin niya ang hawak sa kamay ng iniirog.

Lalo lang umiyak si Kyungsoo sa mga braso niya at ang mga nag-aaral malapit sa kanila ay napatingin na. Nginitian lang sila ni Jongin bago humalik sa ulo ng nobyo na tahimik na umiiyak.

 

-

 

Araw na ng exam ni Kyungsoo sa Math at kinakabahan din si Jongin na tapos na sa kanyang prelims ng umagang iyon.

Dalangin niya ay sana maipasa man lang ni Kyungsoo ang exam dahil ayaw rin naman niya na mag-summer pa si Kyungsoo dahil panibagong gastos lang iyon at kain sa oras.

Tanghali ang pasok ni Kyungsoo kaya habang hinihintay niya ang nobyo ay naglaro muna siya sa computer shop.

Pagdating ng alas-dose ay huminto na siya't bumili ng pagkain para kay Kyungsoo. Sandwich sa Subway ang binili niya.

Sunod, dumiretso siya sa building ni Kyungsoo at naghintay sa may benches roon.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bag niya at tinext ang nobyo.

_San ka na?_

Wala pang isang minuto at sumagot na si Kyungsoo.

_Palakad na sa building_

Nang maanigan ni Jongin ang nobyo, agad siyang tumayo para salubungin si Kyungsoo na may hawak na notes sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Soo, eto, binilhan kita pagkain para kapag nagutom ka may pwede kang ngatngatin." Iniabot ni Jongin ang binili niyang pagkain na masaya namang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo.

"Salamat..."

"Ano yang nirereview mo?"

"Philo, di ko kase masyadong nareview kagabi."

"Hm. Galingan mo ah?" Hawak ni Jongin sa maliit na mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang pagkalaki.

Tumango nang mahinhin si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "S-Salamat. Ikaw ba, kamusta exam mo?"

"Yung exam ko ba?" Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin at tumawa. "Nako, may nakalimutan akong aralin at may not following directions ako."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "Hala..."

"Alam ko, Soo. Hala talaga. Pero tapos naman na, bahala na kung bagsak o hindi." Nakangiti pa ring sabi ni Jongin at mukhang positibo pa rin kahit may nangyaring di inaasahan sa kanyang exam nitong araw.

"Hay, basta ako, tanggap ko na rin na i-susummer ko Math. Uy sige, pasok na ako. Di ka pa ba uuwi?"

"Anong uwi ka dyan? Hintayin kita. Sa library muna ako matutulog. Galingan mo ah?" Tapik ni Jongin sa ulo ng nobyo na pinakita rin sa wakas ang hugis puso nitong ngiti.

"Gagalingan ko. Susubukan ko. Sige, maya puntahan na lang kita. Text kita."

"Hm. Sige na. Pasok ka na."

Hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa entrance ng building nito at tsaka kumaway at tumungo na muna sa library para matulog.

 

-

 

Nagkita ang dalawa matapos ang exam ni Kyungsoo. Parang masuka-suka si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kaba dahil ayaw din naman niyang mag-summer talaga at waldasin pa ang bulsa ng mga magulang.

Siguradong sigurado niya na bagsak niya ang Math.

"Kamusta yung Math?"

Pag-uusap nila habang nakatambay muna sa lilim ng puno sa Lover's Lane.

"Shinot-gun ko." Malungkot na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Yung iba sigurado ko pero karamihan hinulaan ko na. Di ko alam gagawin e."

Hinimas ni Jongin ang likuran ng nobyo. "San mo gusto kumain? Libre kita ulit?"

"Di na, Jongin. Nasusuka ako sa kaba. Ayoko madismaya sina mama sa akin kapag nabagsak ko yung Math."

"Sige. Dito muna tayo?"

Timango si Kyungsoo at isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin.

Hindi na muna nila pinagusapan ang naging takbo ng exam ni Kyungsoo at pinanood na lang nila pareho ang mga estudyanteng napapadaan.

 

-

 

Isang linggo ang lumipas at release na ng grades sa student portal nila.

Nagkita sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isang mall at tumambay sa maliit na pwesto ng Mcdo kung saan fries, ice-cream lang ang available. Syempre, naka-bff fries ang dalawa at kumain na muna saglit.

"Di mo pa rin ba sasabihin nakuha mo sa Math?"

Sinawsaw ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang fries sa ketchup at sinubo iyon.

"Yung iyo muna."

Kumuha ng fries si Jongin at tiningnan nang matalim ang nobyo.

"Eh kung exchange tayo para patas? Ano?"

"Sige." Mabilis naman binigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang tablet niya kung saan niya sinave ang grades niya. Binigay naman ni Jongin ang phone niya at sabay nilang binukan ang sinave nilang screenshot ng grades nila.

Matapos nilang tingnan ang grades ng isa't-isa, sabay silang napatingin sa isa't-isa at kumurba ang kanilang mga mukha sa isang matamis at malaking ngiti.

"Di na masama ang tres, Soo."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo. "Tyamba. Jongin, di ko aakalaing magkaka-2.75 ka pero di na rin masama."

"Grades lang kase yan, at mababawi pa natin yan ulit next sem."

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa!!!


End file.
